Lux Noctis Family
The Lux Narchis Family was one of the select few Ancient Families that used Ancestral Magic. They are mostly known for their unique appearances and genetic reaction in their eyes upon gaining access to their Second Origin through intense meditation. History Pre-Zeref Era The Lux Narchis Family has existed since before the time of Zeref, they were amongst a familial elite in the distant past. They were a peaceful family who wished for nothing but peace and to protect that peace. They valued family and friendship above all else and thought that love and freedom was the key to living a healthy life. Pre-Zerø After the events that unfolded at the Mildian Magic Academy and Zeref's Conquest the family took action fighting in the chaos Zeref spread desperate to maintain the peace they once had. This ultimately ended in total failure during the Dragon Civil War. Many family members were killed and the family went into a secretive existence for the next few centuries plotting and planning how to restore the peace they once treasured. Zerø Arc On Tenrou Island a branch of the Lux Narchis Family lived in the Village where Mavis Lived and were the guardians and creators of the Tenrou Jade. However they were all massacred in the guild war between Blue Skull and Red Lizard with the Blue Skull guild stealing the Tenrou Jade in the end. Post-Zerø The Family continued to gather and live on the Dawn Islands in the Eastern Sea, where they would live peacefully for nearly a century. Pre-Time Skip Around the time before the seven year timeskip the wherabouts and activities of the Lux Narchis Family were reported to the Magic Council and Balam Alliance by several spies. The magic council saw their agenda as a threat to the council's powr over light guilds while the Balam Alliance saw it as a threat to their Grand Magic World plan. The family along with their fellow noble families and the Dawn Islands were publicly accused of researching illegal Black Arts. The two opposing forces eventually wiped out the family with only 12 survivors remaining. All remaining survivors were placed in Magic Stasis Pods set for six years in a secret cavern. However amidst the bombardment Raziel's Stasis Pod was accidentally set for 7 years. The islands would be irradiated by excess ethernano for a total of 2 years and it would take 4 years for the plantlife to finish being restored after accelerated growth. Despite this, edible food and uncontaminated water would be scarce for another 3 or 4 years. Post-Time Skip When the others woke up they had no choice but to split up and leave the archapelago due to lack of food or clean water, leaving Raziel in the stasis pod for another few months. After returning to his quest after the events of the X791 Arc, Gildarts visited the Dawn Islands as a rest stop, during one of his walks he stumbled upon the secret cavern and discovered Raziel in a stasis. Raziel upon waking up and getting aquainted with gildarts, thought he himself was the last Lux Narchis. As for the other 12 survivors they have since joined their own guilds and began starting their new lives. Philosophy It is perhaps their own Philosophy that was their downfall. The Lux Narchis believed dark guilds and light guilds should coexist as the dark guilds could do dirty work the council needs to get done while the light guilds keep the council and dark guilds in check. This ideology threatened the power the Magic Council had over light guilds and the three elite dark guilds opposed the ideals while others supported it. Eventually the family was publicly accused of illegal dark studies as more dark guilds began to support the family. They were all nearly wiped out by the Rune Knights, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Only 12 survivors of the family still remain alive in hiding. Appearance Members of the Lux Narchis Family vary in appearance. However their eyes are always blue and their hair can range in shades of white or silver. Also their skin color is nearly always a fair skin tone. They generally wear forms of traditional clothing however some tend to opt for more unique and popular styles. Abilities The Lux Narchis Family has numerous abilities however they are unknown to most. Massive Magic Reserves The Lux Narchis Family have uniquely large reserves of magic power often being twice as much as the typical person has. Because of this, members have very high stamina and it is more difficult to master control over spells. This being said members of the family are taught extensively about control and mastery over their power at a young age of five years old. Second Origin Activation It is tradition in the Lux Narchis Family to be taught about the Second Origin and it's activation. Upon reaching the age of seven years, members of the family are instructed in intense meditation to access this hidden potential. Upon awakening this power the surging flow of magical energy mixed with their unique genetics cause their eyes to glow with starry patterns in their eyes. The starry glow in the dark effect on their eyes is called their "Illumination". Another strange side effect of this form of Second Origin Activation is that it increases the user's brute strength ten-fold and intensifies their magic spell's power. Raziel has stated this side effect is due to how they activate it "on their own through Meditation". implying that those whom have forcibly activated it with an outside source like the Arc of Time or by non-spiritual ways such as the Pact do not gain this extra benefit, save for the exception of Dragon Slayers. Raziel has also stated the reason he can create sudden bursts of magic his Second Origin is because unlike most mage families, the Lux Narchis Family have the Enhanced trait of twice the amount of magic power before awakening of their Second Origin. This means at full power Raziel has essentially four times as much power as a mage before Second Origin Activation. Advanced Healing Abilities The Lux Narchis Family could use advanced healing spells including self healing spells. With these, members could regenerate lost limbs or restore lost blood the secret to these advanced spells is not known by outsiders. It has been speculated that it has to do with speeding up cell mitosis, however Raziel has stated it has more to do with their unique life force and genetics. Ancestral Magic Emperor's Eye The Emperor's Eye, renowned as the Eye of Conquest of those whom have lived to see its power and tell the tale. This unique set of ocular magic spells is cast with the eyes. This eye magic has been compared to some of the Black Arts in power. When it is activated the eyes turn gold and have a glowing magic circle pattern on them in an ancient unknown language along with an eye symbol in the center. It grants the user a wide range of Psychic Based Abilities which are just as versatile as they are strong. It is considered amongst the strongest of Ancestral Magics. One of their advanced healing spells is cast with this Magic. Known Members *Raziel Lux Narchis Trivia *'Lux Narchis' is a dual elemental surname. Lux meaning Light and Narchis meaning Shadow or Darkness. *The Lux Narchis family crest is a gold colored Moon and Sun symbol. The Sun and Moon is a common symbol for unification of opposing forces and mystical duality while gold is a color of nobility, wisdom, and prosperity in Hindu culture. The gold coloring can also mean harmony and mysticism if interpreted in European culture. *Lux Narchis is pronouced as Looks Naar-kiss Indicating that the name is Latin in origin. *Members of this family tend to use either Angelic or Demonic names for their given names.